souleaterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Shaula Gorgon
Shaula Gorgon (シャウラ・ゴーゴン, Shaura Gōgon) ist eine Hexe und eine der drei Gorgon Schwester neben Medusa und Arachne. Sie scheint die Jüngste der Drei zu sein. Sie ist die Hauptantagonistin des Spin-off Mangas Soul Eater NOT!. Aussehen Shaula scheint die jüngste Gorgonen Schwester zu sein. Ihre blassen und makellose Färbung dient zur Betonung ihrer schlanken Gesichtszüge, die durch die ungewöhnliche Iris von beiden Augen angezeigt wird. Ihr Tierthema findet man in ihren der Mitte ihrer Augen, dort befinden sich zwei ineinandergreifenden Skorpion Stacheln, die zusammen einen kompletten Kreis bilden. Shaula besitzt einen Zopf, der scheinbar von einem Kopftuch mit Blumenmotiv eingehüllt ist und die Form eines Skorpionstachels besitzt. Ihre Ohrringe besitzen ebenfalls diese Form. Shaulas Kleidung besteht aus einer schwarzen, zerfledderten Matrosenuniform, die in Japan bei jungen Leuten recht populär ist. Doch im Gegensatz zu den meisten Uniformen, besitzt ihre Uniform das Symbol des Sternzeichens "Scorpio" (♏) als kleines Emblem auf dem sichtbaren Teil ihrer Weste, der sich unter ihrem Matrosenkragen befindet. Sie trägt dazu noch rote, hochhackige Stiefel. Da Shaula in der Öffentlichkeit nicht erkannt werden möchte, trägt sie dort ein normales Outfit bestehend aus einem Hut, einem weißem Hemd und einem Rock. Dazu trägt sie noch eine dunkle Fliege. Galerie Shaula in der Öffentlichkeit.png|Shaula auf dem Death Bazar. Shaula in Farbe.png|Shaula in Farbe. Shaulas_in_ihrem_Hexengewand.png|Shaula in ihrem Hexengewand. SHAREONG+19.GIF|Shaula in der Transition von Folge 10 Persönlichkeit Shaula besitzt genau wie ihre Schwester Medusa ein Interesse an der Wissenschaft. Shaula Antrieb ist es, besser als ihre Schwestern zu werden und sie durch ihre Forschungen zu übertreffen. Sie scheint wie beinahe jede Hexe die Shibusen zu hassen und entwickelt dafür die Traitor, damit diese irgendwann stark genug sind, um die Shibusen zu vernichten. Shaula ist auch skrupellos und benutzte Eternal Feather, um Zivillisten in Death City mittels einer Gehirnkontrolle zu verletzten oder gar zu thumb|165x165px|Shaula lacht über ihr angerichtetst Chaos.töten. Als sie ihr nicht mehr vom Nutzen war, befahl sie ihr, sich die Kehle durchzuschneiden um zu testen, wie weit eine kontrollierte Person gehen kann. Shaula ist auch relativ ruhig und hat fast immer ein finsteres Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. Während der Invasion ihrer Traitor in Death City genieste sie das ganze Chaos, welches von ihren Untertanen erschaffen wurde und wollte, dass sich die Bewohner von Death City gegenseitig töten. Shaula glaubt nicht an Liebe, Vertrauen oder Freundschaft, sie denkt, dass man durch mehr Freunde auch mehr Schwachpunkte habe. Sie traut absolut niemandem und möchte, dass jeder emotionslos ist, da sie dann ihre bedingungslosen Untergebenen werden können. Sie scheint ein Soziopath zu sein und falls jemand die Seiten wechseln möchte, dann versucht sie, diese Person zurück an ihre Seite zu bringen, indem sie ihr Schuldgefühle einredet und ihr sagt, dass Shaula die einzige Person in ihrem Leben ist, welche sich um sie gekümmert hat. Im Anime wurden ihre Beweggründe geändert, dort möchte sie Rache an der Shibusen, da sie durch diese Organisation alleine ist und den Schülern zeigen möchte, wie sich dieser Schmerz anfühlt. Fähigkeiten und Stärke Magie Als eine Hexe ist Shaula dazu in der Lage, Magie zu benutzen. Als eine der Gorgonenschwestern kann man davon ausgthumb|175px|Shaula nutzt ihre Magie.ehen, dass sie starke magische Fähigkeiten besitzt. *'Seelenprotektion': Um nicht entdeckt zu werden, benutzt Shaula die Seelenprotektion. *'Skorpionenschere': Shaula greift den Gegner mit zwei Skorpionenstacheln aus Magie an. Gehirnkontrolle Shaula ist mittels des Giftes eines Skorpiones dazu in der Lage, Menschen zu kontrollieren. Sie benutzte einen vergifteten Ring, damit Eternal Feather die Zivilisten auf dem Death Bazar angreift. Allerdings benutzt sie auch eine andere Methode, um Menschen zu kontrollieren. Indem sie jemanden daran hindert, zu schlafen, bringt sie einen Menschen dazu, sich zu Fürchten und damit zu einer willenlosen Puppe Shaulas zu werden. Sie tat dies mit dem ersten Traitor. Später verbesserte sie das Gift und kontrollierte Eternal Feather. Auf dem Battle Festival schaffte sie es mit diesem Gift, beinahe ganz Death City zu kontrollieren und dazu zu bringen, gegen die Shibusen zu kämpfen. Ein stärkeres Gift benutzt sie bei Meme Tatane, welche genau wie der erste Traitor nur eine willenlose Puppe von Shaula ist. Das Gift führte zu Gedächtnisschwunden und zum Schlafwandeln von Meme, welche selber nicht wusste, dass sie von der Hexe kontrolliert wird. Ausrüstung Giftstacheln thumb|Shaula benutzt ihre Giftstacheln.|210px Shaula selbst benutzt wie der zweite Traitor eine Waffe an ihren Mittelfingern, um ihre Opfer mit ihrem Gift zu injizieren. An den Waffen befinden sich zwei Keten, an denen wiederum ein Skorpionenstachel befestigt ist, in welchem das Gift ist. Aber auch den Stachel an ihrem langen Haar kann sie für das Injizieren benutzen. Im Anime benutzte sie ausschließlich ihr Haar um den Leuten das Gift zu injizieren. Pfeil und Bogen Im Anime benutzte Shaula auch noch kurzzeitig Pfeil und Bogen während ihres nächtlichen Angriffes auf die Shibusen. Allerdings musste sie die Waffe schnell aufgeben nachdem Sid eine Laterne aus dem Boden zog und auf Shaula schmiss. Handlung How To! Shaula wartete auf einen ihrer entwickelten Traitor, den sie schickte, um einen Schüler der Shibusen anzugreifen. Der Traitor kam von seinem Auftrag zurück und laut Shaula fügten sich die Daten aus den Experimenten langsam zusammen, allerdings ist der Traitor nur ein Prototyp. Ein Untertan von Shaula weiste sie daraufhin, dass die Vorbereitungen für etwas abgeschlossen wären. Da bin auch ich korrekt! Der Traitor sagte zu Shaula, dass die Shibusen sie bald finde, Shaula sagte dazu aber nur, dass Hexen die natürlichen Feinde der Shibusen seien und es deswegen unmöglich sei, von ihnen gefunden zu werden. Es bleibe ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als im Verborgenen zu Leben. Im Kopf sagte Shaula zu sich selbst, dass sie die Shibusen zerschlage. Skorpion! Shaula war auf dem Death Bazar anwesend und hatte ihren eigenen Stand, auf dem sie verzauberten Schmuck verkaufte. Eternal Feather, welche den Bazar verlassen wollte, bemerkte den Stand der verkleideten Hexe und wollte einen Ring mit ihrem Sternzeichen, dem Skorpion, kaufen. Shaula verkaufte ihr den Ring billiger und half ihr, den Ring an ihren Finger zu machen. Plötzlich spürte Feather etwas, was sie verletzte und Shaula fragte, ob es ihr gut ginge. Shaula lächelte hinterhältig und flüsterte Feather etwas ins Ohr, woraufhin diese anfing, unschuldige Leute anzugreifen. Gehrinwäsche! Shaula schaute sich an, wie Feather die Leute auf dem Bazar angreifte und sah, wie sie gegen Maka und Soul kämpfte. Allerdings bemerkte die Hexe, dass sie ihr nicht genug Gift verabreicht hatte, damit sie gegen die EAT-Schüler ankommen kann. Shaula war dennoch zufrieden, da sie einen NOT-Schüler mit einem starken Willen mit Leichtigkeit in eine willenlose Marionette verwandeln konnte. Da es langweilig für sie war, zuzusehen, wie ihr Versuchskaninchen überwältigt wurde, wollte sie herausfinden, was das Limit der Gehrinwäsche war. Sie befahl Feather, sich selbst umzubringen, woraufhin sich die Waffe mit ihren Messer in ihr Genick schnitt. Mit einem finsterem Lächeln verschwand Shaula dann aus dem Bazar. Vorbereitung! Shaula hatte einen Stand am Vortag des Battles Festivals vor der Shibusen, wo sie Schmuck verkaufte. Ein Verkäufer in einem Vampirköstum sagte zu ihr, dass die Shibusen die Verköufer bei der Suche nach der Hexe Verantwortlich für Sids Tod etwas zu hart rannehmen, da gerade das Death Festival viele Kunden nach Death City bringt und Shaula stimmte dem ahnungslosen Mann zu. Ein Mädchen fragte Shaula, ob sie etwas von ihrem Stand anprobieren könne und nachdem Shaula sich davon vergewisserte, dass sie eine Schülerin der Shibusen ist, gab sie ihr die Erlaubnis. Ewige Finsternis! Während der Nacht vor dem Battle Festival befand sich Shaula auf einem Dach, wo sie darauf wartete, ihren Plan auszuführen. Während sich die Shibusen darauf vorbereitete, die kontrollierte Meme Tatane vor den Toren der Shibusen aufzuhalten, stach Shaula zwei Scharfschützen der Shibusen mit ihren mit Gift getränkten Skorpionenstacheln an ihren Fingern, womit sie unter ihrer Kontrolle standen. thumb|Shaula sticht Sid.|190px Nachdem sie eine Vielzahl von Soldaten gestochen hatte, setzte sie ihre kontrollierte Armee auf Sid Barett an. Sid wollte zu Meme, um ihr zu helfen, doch dann wurde er von den Soldaten in die Ecke gedrängt und landete direkt vor Shaula. Shaula zögerte nicht und stach den Mann mit ihren Haaren in den Rücken und er ging zu Boden. Shaula fragte Sid, ob er wirklich glaubte, dass er sie in die herausgelockt habe, da er nun derjenige war, der in eine Falle gelaufen ist. Sie sagte, dass Sid zu gefährlich sei und sie keine talentierten Untergebenen brauche, sondern nur gehorsame Diener. Daraufhin lies sie den Mann töten indem ein Duplikat der Freiheitsstatue mit der Fackel in seine Stirn gestochen wurde. Death Fest! Zusammen mit der kontrollierten Meme, welche nur über das Morden redete, stand Shaula bei der Glocke einer Kirche und erwähnte, dass die wahre Ernte nun beginne. Daraufhin entsandte sie die Fledermausboten. Daraufhin fingen alle Leute, die mit Shaulas Gift infiziert wurden, an, wahllos die Bewohner von Death City anzugreifen. Shaula gefiel dies und sie sagte, dass sie sich gegenseitig töten sollten und die Stadt mit ihrem Blut färben sollten. Ordnung soll zum Wahnsinn werden. Plötzlich bemerkte Shaula eine der Fledermausboten und Anya und Tsugumi, welche der Fledermaus folgten um zu Shaula und Meme zu gelangen. Shaula sagte zu den beiden Mädchen, dass sie sie nicht erwartet hatte und fragte, ob sie das gleiche Schicksal wie Meme teilen wollen und leckte Memes Gesicht ab. Sie sagte zu Tsugumi, dass sie weiß, dass sie gerade einen Meister suche und fragte, ob sie Tsugumi die Wahl leichter machen solle und brachte Meme dazu, sich ihre Waffe an ihre Kehle zu halten, allerdings wollte Tsugumi, dass Shaula aufhört. Shaula fing an, zu lachen und sagte zu Tsugumi, dass viele Freunde auch viele Schwachpunkte bedeuten. Falls sie aber ihre Emotionen aufgebe, dann kann sie aber frei sein. Sie schickte Meme daraufhin nach unten um sich um Anya und Tsugumi zu kümmern. Als Anya und Tsugumi beriet waren, gegen Meme zu kämpfen, sagte Shaula zu ihnen mit einem verrücktem Lächeln im gesicht, dass sie gefühllos und grausam seien, da sie ihre Waffe gegen ihren Freund richten. Sie war damit relativ zufrieden, da es ihr Ziel ist, dass alle in Death City sich gegenseitig umbringen, damit die Stadt in Anarchie und Chaos fällt, damit sie verstehen, wie gut es sei, emotionslos zu sein. Daraufhin könnten sich die Leute Shaula anschließen. Das Ablegen der Emotionen soll so erfrischend sein wie das Leeren des Magens. Der Kampf zwischen den Dreien ging weiter und Tsugumi schaffte es, Meme das Gegengift für Shaulas Gift zu geben. Das Heilmittel schien keine Wirkung zu haben und Shaula merkte an, dass Bände oberflächlich seien. Partner und Freunde sind nur dazu da, um die Leere in ihren Herzen zu füllen. Seelen und Resonanzen seien laut ihr irrelevant, da Death City voller scheußlicher Scheinheiligkeit sei. Tsugumi versuchte, Meme zur Vernunft zu bringen, allerdings fand Shaula dies nutzlos, da es keinen Sinn habe, sich an ihre Freundschaft zu erinnern. Fehler Anderer seien nichts anderes als die Quelle von Unannehmlichkeit. Meme wollte aber nicht hören und griff Tsugumi an und Shaula sagte zu Meme, dass sie Tsugumi zeigen solle, dass alles nur gespielt war und sie nur ein Objekt des Vergnügens für Tsugumi war. thumb|Meme greift Shaula an. Jedoch schafften es Tsugumis Worte, Memes Seele zu erreichen und Shaulas Gehirnwäsche zu zerstören. Shaula fragte Meme, ob sie verrückt sei und fragte sie, wer ihre Gebieterin sei, ihre Mutter, ihr Liebhaber und ihr Freund und ob es nicht sie sei. Sie könne nicht so tun, als ob sie Sid nicht getötet hätte. Die Welt würde sie verstoßen und verfluchen, Shaula hingegen würde sie mit offenen Armen empfangen. Sie sei Alles für Meme und sie soll sich nicht von diesen Mädchen täuschen lassen, welche nur so tun, als ob sie Freunde seien. Meme wollte nicht auf Shaula hören und schmiss die Waffe, welche Shaula ihr gab, auf Shaulas Hut und kündigte an, dass sie ab jetzt nichts mehr vergessen werde. thumb|left|Shaula stellt sich dem Trio.|210px Shaula bezeichnete Meme als Gör und nachdem Tsugumi sich entschieden hatte, sowohl Anya als auch Meme zu ihrem Partner zu machen, sprang Shaula vom Kirchturm herunter, da sie nun genug willenlose Soldaten hatte und kündigte an, dass die drei Mädchen nun sterben werden. Durch ihre Magie vergrößerte sie den Stachel an ihrem Haar. Nachdme Tsugumi sich verwandelt hatte, stürmte Shaula auf Anya und Meme zu, welche beide Tsugumi benutzten, und sie fand es lächerlich, dass sie zwei Leute brauchten, um eine Waffe ohne eine scharfe Klinge zu halten. Meme wehrte Shaulas Angriff und gab Tsugumi an Anya weiter, welche Shaula mit einem Tritt im Gesicht streifte. Meme griff direkt danach an und Shaula konnte den Angriff mit ihren gekreuzten Armen abwehren. Sie konnten mit Shaula durch ihre Kombinationsangriffe mithalten, allerdings schienen die Angriffe die Hexe nicht zu verletzten. Shaula fand es lachhaft, dass NOT-Schüler versuchten, gegen eine Hexe zu kämpfen, da sie sich aber bisher gut geschlagen hatten, wollte Shaula nun ihre Magie benutzen. Mit ihrer Skorpionenschere konnte sie die Angriffe von den beiden Miestern stoppen und konnte sie dadurch auch noch verletzen. Shaula fragte sie, ob sie spüren konnten, wie überlegen sie doch sei und sie das Trio immer übertrumpfen könnte wenn sie es möchte. thumb|Akane taucht auf. Sie wollte ihnen nun zeigen, wieso die Hexen so überlegen sind und wollte sich nicht zurückhalten, sie wollte sie nur noch zerstören. Sie wollte das Leben von Anya, Tsugumi und Meme nun mit ihrem dem Stacheln an ihrem Haar beenden, plötzlich tauchten Akane und Clay mit einem Angriff auf um die Hexe zu stoppen. Shaula wich durch den Angriff zurück. Nachdem sich Tsugumi mit Akane unterhalten hatte, bekam ihre Waffenform plötzlich eine Klinge. Shaula schmiss ihr Hexenoutfit weg und sagte, dass selbst die beste Klinge nutzlos sei, wenn sie keine Erfahrung und Entschlossenheit besitzt, um den Gegner zu besiegen. Es ist ein wildes, aber dennoch spaßiges Leben ♪ Shaula steckte ihr Haar in deon Boden, wodurch sehr viele Skorpionenstacheln aus dem Boden Kamen. Akane stürzte sich auf Shaula und bekämpfte die Skorpionenstacheln. Er sagte zu ihr, dass sie doch nicht wirklich gluabte, dass sie Sid töten und die ganze Stadt ins Chaos stürzen könnte nur um später einfach zu verschwinden. Sie sagte daraufhin zu ihm, dass sie verschwinden muss, da Death City von nun an ihr Palast sei. Akane griff sie daraufhin mit dem Seelenjoch an, Shaula konnte den Angriff mit ihren gekreuzten Armen abwehren und wich zurück. thumb|left|210px|Meme schlägt Shaula. Sie fragte die Anwesenden, ob sie Shaula wirklich angreifen wollen, da sie die Infizierten jederzeit zum Suizid bringen könne. Akane war dies aber egal, da die Leben der willenlosen Soldaten im Falle von Shaulas Sieg sowieso wie die Hölle sein würden und griff sie an. Shaula war entsetzt während sie den Schlag mit ihrem Haar abwehrte. Akane sagte zu ihr, dass es egal sei, wie viele von ihnen sie hier umbringt, da Sahula sowieso heute sterben würde. Nun wurde die Hexe von Anya mit der Hellebarde angegriffen und konnte diesen Angriffen, auch wenn mit etwas Mühe, ausweichen. Meme griff sie nun mit einem Schlag in den Magen an und nachdem Shaula sich erholt hatte, sagte sie zu Meme, dass sie enttäuscht von ihr war, da sich nun mit Tsugumi und Anya herumtreibt und damit auch ihr Niveau reduziert wird. Sie griff Shaula mit Boxschlägen an und SHaula sagte zu ihr, dass die beiden Mädchen Memes Kräftezuwachs verhindern. Meme sagte daraufhin, dass sie Kampfkünste gelernt hatte, damit sie besser als die anderen ist, Shaula ihr jeodoch ihre eigenen Ansichtuen über "Gut" und "Schlecht" einpflanzte. Meme schaffte es schließlich, Shaula zu schlagen. Shaula wich zurück und katapultierte sich mittels ihres Haars auf das Dach der Kirche. Sie sagte, dass sie alleine im Nachteil sie und wollte den Rest ihren Soldaten überlassen. thumb|Shaulas Ende.|210px Tsugumi, Anya und Meme schafften es allerdings, eine Seelenresonanz auszuführen und Shaula fand dies lachhaft, da die Mädchen ernsthaft glaubten, das NOT-Schüler eine Chance gegen eine Hexe zu haben und kündigte an, jeden Angriff von ihnen mit doppelter Stärke auf sie zurückzuwerfen. Plötzlich bemerkte Shaula allerdings, dass Death, Death the Kid und die acht Death Scythes plötzlich anwesend waren und Shinigami fragte sie, ob sie wirklich wusste, mit wem sie sich gerade angelegt hatte. Bevor sie aber etwas dazu sagen konnte, wurde sie aber von der Seelenresonanz von Tsugumi, Anya und Meme getroffen. Der Körper der entsetzten Shaula löste sich auf und Death the Kid beschlagnahmte ihre Seele. Damit kamen auch all die kontrollierten Leute in Death City wieder zu ihren Sinnen. Trivia *Im Gegensatz zu Medusas und Arachnes Namen stammt Shaulas Name nicht aus der griechischen Mythologie, sondern aus der Astronomie. "Shaula" ist der Eigenname des Sterns λ Scorpii und befindet sich auf dem Stachel des Skorpions. * Obwohl sie die jüngste der drei Gorgonenschwestern ist, wurde sie als erste besiegt. * Im Anime sieht ihre Seele fast genauso aus wie ein normales Kishinei, diese hat lediglich einen Skorpionenstachel. Dies führte zu einer Theorie, dass sie nicht gestorben sei und nur die Seele eines Traitors fallen ließ. Diese Theorie wurde jedoch nie bestätigt. Navigation en:Shaula Gorgon pt-br:Shaula Gorgon Kategorie:Hexe Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Antagonisten Kategorie:Verstorben